Long Life to You
by Wingleader Sora Jade
Summary: In an attack by the Backdraft Group, Leon, Leena and Doc Tauros were killed, and the rest of Blitz Team went their seperate ways. Now it's five years later, and Jamie stumbles across something amazing: The Tauroses might still be alive!


Long Life To You 

by WSJ 

Summery: Leon, Doc and Leena were killed in a BackDraft attack and Jamie, Bit and Brad have all gone their seperate ways. It's now five years later, and Jamie has taken a job at the Battle Commision Head Quarters. He hears about a new Zoid team being formed, and stumbles onto some startling news: the Tauroses might still be alive. 

Genre: Drama/Mystery/Romance (Kawaii-chan and Took are co-musing this.) 

Warnings: Brad/Naomi and Jamie/Lizzie. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids. Lizzie is from my story "Sweat and Tears" and belongs to me. This is also AU, and has nothing to do with the official anime tineline or the SwAT timeline. 

Shameless advertisment: PLEEEEAAAASEEEE read "Sweat and Tears"!!!!!!!!!! 

()()()()() 

Captain James Sadshari, aka the Wild Eagle (Sorry, I don't even know Jamie's last name. -_-;;; I'm a horrible fangirl...) sat at his desk in the Zoids Battle Comission Head Quarters, sorting through the mounds of paperwork that had accumulated over his recent two-week vacation. 

The Raynos's pilot sighed. "Jeez, you'd think they'd give a guy at least a little break for getting married!" He sighed again, more heavily, and picked up the framed picture sitting on his desk, his lip twitching upwards into a smile. The picture had been taken three weeks before and showed him, his lavender-haired wife, and their closest friends; Bit Cloud and Brad Hunter, at their wedding reception. 

"Sorry Liz." he said. "I'll have to bring at least _some_ of this home with me." 

His smile faded as he continued to stare at their wedding photo. There was an empty space off to one side of Bit, and Jamie could almost imagine that he saw a bouncy, pink-haired woman and an over-enthusiastic man in a white lab coat. His eyes saddened. "You guys should have been there. _All_ of Blitz Team should have been there..." His eyes drifted toward the other picture on his desk, this one considerably older. In front of the Tauros Base, a much younger Jamie, Brad and Doc Tauros stood, sweatdrops dripping down the sides of their heads as Leena chased Bit around in the background. Jamie's face faded further. "We miss you." 

The now legendary Blitz Team had been disbanded almost six years before when both Doc and Leena, as well as Leena's brother Leon, had been killed in an attack by the BackDraft Group. Jamie had gone on to take this job in Head Quarters, and eventually Lizzie had followed. But now that they were married she'd quit her job to be a housewife. 

Bit Cloud and the Lyger 0 had continued to fight battles on their own for awhile, but all of the Lyger's conversion systems had been destroyed in the attack, and it had been tough. Bit eventually retired from battles and began teaching other young Ultimate X pilots about how to handle themselves and their Zoid partners, working side by side with Vega Obscura. There were now many Ultimate X's, and, in fact, Jamie's Raynos had been found to be one of them. The Wild Eagle was just the Raynos X's way of showing itself. 

Brad Hunter and Naomi Fluegal had gotten married about a year after the Tauroses were killed, and had formed a mercenary group of their own for awhile. Now, however, they had an organization to run, which Jamie and Bit both often contributed to, called the Tauros Remembrance Foundation. It taught people about how to handle Zoids without being violent or greedy, like the BackDraft group. It helped to keep the memory of Leena, Leon and Steve Tauros alive, as well as the legacy of the Blitz Team. 

About a week after the "Shattering", as the remains of the Blitz Team called it, because it had shattered their hearts, the Zoids Battle Comission had launched a massive attack on the BackDraft Group, led by Lyger, ShadowFox, Lizzie's Rano and Raynos. The BackDraft had been scattered, and organized battles reigned supreme once more. 

Jamie was startled out of his memories by a knock on the door, and he placed the picture carefully back onto his desk before sitting up straiter. "Come in." 

The door opened and his secretary poked her head in. "You have a phone call captain. Line 3." 

Jamie smiled, his good humor returning. "Thank you Rachel." 

She nodded. "You're welcome sir." she said before closing the door. 

Jamie picked up the phone and put it to his ear. "Hello?" 

Whoever was on the other end didn't say anything for a moment, and then a deep masculine voice said "Is this Jamie Sadshari?" 

Jamie was a bit taken aback. Most people called him Captain James or Captain Sadshari, or just plain Sir. Only his closest friends ever called him Jamie, and this certainly wasn't Bit or Brad. Or Harry or Vega either, he added to himself. 

After the Shattering the Blitz Team had gotten closer to Harry and Vega and the seven of them, Bit, Brad, Jamie, Naomi, Lizzie, Harry and Vega, had tried to always keep in touch. 

"Yes, this is he." he said hesitantly. 

There was another short pause and Jamie thought he heard muffled voices, as if the speaker had covered the phone with his hand and was talking to someone else in the room with him. "So then this is also the Wild Eagle?" 

Instantly Jamie bristled and was on full alert. Other then his six closest friends and his dad, Docter Layon was the only other one who knew about him being the Wild Eagle, and he was in prison. No one else could possibly know about his split personality. And this _wasn't_ Layon, Jamie was sure of that. The voice wasn't right and the style wasn't either. Layon would just demand whatever it was he wanted, not ask questions. 

"What do you want?" he asked tensely, choosing to ignore the question of his alter-ego. 

The voice on the other end paused again. "I was wondering if you'd had a chance to review my request to form a new Zoids battle team." 

Jamie calmed down a little, but stayed on edge, still wondering about the Wild Eagle question. "I'm sorry, no. I just got back from vacation and I haven't had a chance to go over any of the accumulated paperwork." 

"I understand." 

"What did you say your name was?" Jamie asked. 

The man paused again, conversing with his companion. "I didn't. It's Renato. Renato Taylor." 

Jamie nodded, even though he knew that Renato couldn't see him, and memorized the name. "I'll look over it as soon as I get home." he promised. Jamie sensed that it was Renato's turn to nod. 

"Alright then. Call me with your desition. The number's on the registration sheet." 

"Good day." 

"You too Captain." 

Jamie hung up the phone feeling rather puzzled. He sighed. "I'm just being paranoid 'cause it's getting close to the Shattering's anniversery." he told himself. He scooped most of the papers into his breifcase, found Renato's form and put it on top, and stood up. He stretched before making sure that everything was as it should be in the office. 

Seeing that all was in order he pulled on his brown leather jacket and picked up his case. "'Night Rach." he told his secretary on the way out the door. 

Rachel looked up and smiled, because when he left that meant she could go home. "You too sir." 

Outside Jamie was slightly startled by the boom of thunder overhead. (Let's pretend the the HQ _isn't_ on a satilite, m'kay?) He headed toward his Raynos. Climbing into the cockpit his threw his breifcase under the seat and got the canopy closed just as the rain started. 

Jamie laughed as he pulled on his goggles, dispite the lack of need for them. "Just in time. Ready to go home buddy?" 

The Raynos crowed in responce and propelled itself into the air. Jamie laughed again and grabbed the controls, turning his partner toward the small house he and Lizzie shared. 

Ten minutes later he opened the door and called "Liz? I'm home!" His wife walked out of the kitchen, escorted by smells of dinner. 

"Hi Jamie." she said, giving him a peck on the cheek before running back to the kitchen to check on the food. Jamie grinned and hung up his coat, leaving his breifcase where it lie. He would have plenty of time for paperwork after supper. 

Over a dinner of steak and mashed potatoes Jamie told his best friend-turned-wife about the phonecall he'd gotten from Renato. "It just unsettled me." he admitted. "No one's supposed to know about the Wild Eagle." 

Lizzie grinned at him, her icy eyes sparkling. "I'm sure it's just your imagination. It _is_ getting close to the Shattering's anniversery." 

"That's what I thought too." Jamie said, nodding. 

Lizzie stood up to get the dishes and gave him a look. "I see that breifcase James Sadshari, so get to work." 

Jamie heaved a dramatic sigh, but they both knew he was grinning. "Yes dear..." he pretended to grumble, retrieving the case and setting it on the table. He flipped the catches open and pulled out Renato's form, which, as promised, he was going to see to first. 

_So let's see... Looks like Renato and his sister Anastasia and their father want to start a two-Zoid battle team. It seems everything's in order. I'd better check the registration numbers on the Zoids..._ As Jamie looked over the Taylors' papers he had the strangest feeling that he'd done all this before. Not the checking things out to see if they were in order part, he did _that_ every day. But nonetheless, he was getting _major_ de ja vu vibes. 

Jamie froze. He _had_ done all this before. He'd been the one to look over the registration papers for the Blitz Team before Doc sent them in. "Lizzie!" he yelled, his voice trembling slightly. 

His wife ran in, a slightly panicked look on her face. "What's wrong?" 

Jamie forced himself to calm down. "Nothing." he said. "Do you still have that old name book?" 

Lizzie looked puzzled. "The one I use to find names for the characters in my stories? Yeah, why?" 

"Can I borrow it?" 

Lizzie nodded, still puzzled, and ran off to find the book. She brought it back and Jamie began to maddly flip through it, mumbling as he did. Lizzie sat down next to him so that she could catch most of what he was saying. 

"Anastasia.... Means resurrection. Renato.... Reborn. Their father, Masago..." Jamie stopped and sagged back in his chair before whispering, almost fearfully, "...Sands of time..." 

"Jamie," He looked over to see Lizzie, wide-eyed and fearful at her husband's furvent actions. "What is it?" 

Jamie blinked at her. "It's them. All three names mean rebirth or something of that nature. It's them. That explains how 'Renato' knew I was the Wild Eagle and called me Jamie. Besides," he motioned at the paper. "They're registering with a SaberFang and a BlitzGargo. A lion-type and a dino-type. I can't help but wonder if they _wanted_ me to figure it out." 

The both of them were silent for a moment, staring at their hands. Or, more precisely, their rings. They of course had their wedding rings, but on the third finger of their right hand they also wore plain gold bands with an infinity sign carved on the outside and the word _Tauros_ engraved on the inside. There were seven in existance. Each member of the Blitz Team Remenant, which included Harry, Vega and Naomi, had one. 

He shut his eyes against the memories and the tears. They'd been in the middle of a battle with the Fluegal Team, and the BackDraft Group had busted in. They'd gone strait for the Lyger 0, but Leon and his Red Blade Lyger had jumped in the way, and been completely distroyed. Leena had gone burserk, and the BackDraft had killed her too when she actually began aiming and hitting their Zoids. Jamie had launched in the Raynos, and Lizzie in the Rano, but the HoverCargo was distroyed before they could do anything... 

"Can it be...?" asked Lizzie, breaking in on his thoughts. 

That sprang Jamie into action. "I've gotta' call Bit and Brad! This is amazing! It's a miricle! It's..." He stopped as the phone ring. He picked it up, trying to keep from shouting for joy no matter _who_ was on the other end. 

There was a snicker from the other person and Jamie's spirits soared higher. He knew that snicker. A familiar female voice giggled at him. 

"We're ba-ack!" 

~*Owari*~ 

What do you think? Intresting? Ne? Sequel? Ne? Nani? (*groans* Sorry for all the Japanese. Owari means end, ne is no and nani means what.) 

Comments will be directed to my humor muse, Took, at yamatos_fangirl@hotmail.com. 

Flames will be sent to my angst muse, Kawaii-chan, at yamatos_fangirl@hotmail.com. 

Death threats and/or threats in general will be sent to my sadist Gundam Wing muse, Chibi-Solo-chan, at yamatos_fangirl@hotmail.com. 

Good? Good! 

God Bless! 


End file.
